


Here, where the world is quiet (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Past Child Abuse, character death (child)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-04
Updated: 2009-03-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus同意担任化狼狂研究院的校长</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here, where the world is quiet (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Here, where the world is quiet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/53852) by busaikko. 



 

**无声深处**

 

 

Title: Here, where the world is quiet (6,468 words)

Author: busaikko （<http://busaikko.slashcity.org/>）

Translation：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom：Harry Potter

Paring：Snape/Lupin

Rating: NC-17

 

Warnings:

Mention of all the following is made: character death (child), past child abuse

 

Betas:

Aunty Marion, Bronze Ribbons, Islandsmoke, and Schemingreader, with additional input from the 'zine editors. Love to you all!

 

History:

Written 7-22-2006; revised 3-12-2007; published for the first time in the Snupin 'zine Chocolate and Asphodel in November, 2007.

 

A/N:

The title for this story is from Algernon’s The Garden of Proserpine.

 

 

简介：Severus同意担任化狼狂研究院的校长

 

 

原文地址：

<http://busaikko.slashcity.org/?p=62>

 

 

授权：

 

Dear Doris:

 

I'd be thrilled and honoured to be translated into Chinese!  I'm glad you liked the story (even though it is a heartbreaker).  I'd only like to ask that when you are done, you let me know where it is posted so that I can link (or if you wanted, I could host it on my website).  Also, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to let me know.

 

Thank you!

 

love love

 

busaikko

 

 

 

 

某鱼注：

 

1，内容含有自创人物，对于角色死亡的描写（小孩）；并且涉及虐童，当然不那么激烈

2，不要以为真有NC17如此严重，从各方面来讲都不算

3，参考第2条，如果高高兴兴跑进来，请小心

 

 

==========

 

 

Severus的四十岁生日，开始于一个委婉说来，能够称作“安全屋”的地方。他不得不感激那并非Azkaban的牢房，而且忽略过禁止离开的事实，技术上讲，他也不算囚犯。Harry Potter已经向Wizengamot证明了在对抗Voldemort的战争中，Severus究竟扮演了怎样的角色，另外Severus自己也允许他们将他的回忆抽出，放入冥想盆中细细研究。因为那时候，他全部的愿望仅是乞求免于一死。

 

（某鱼注——威森加摩，Wizengamot，巫师世界的最高法庭，大约由五十位成员组成，最高长官被称为威森加摩的首席魔法师。Wizengamot是Witenagemot，“贤人的会议，萨克逊时代的法庭”与Wizard，“巫师”的合成词。）

 

七个月后，Sverus逐渐能够不用拐杖稍微走上几步了，也慢慢摆脱了止痛剂（painkilling potions）的浸泡，同时，他还重新修订了目标。他现在想要的，不仅仅是简单的活着，他希望好好生活下去。熟悉的那个世界已经淹没在滚滚红尘中，因此他必须靠自己的力量建立起全新的环境，刚好他面前就有这样的选择。

 

下定决心，Severus站在镜子前，审视着对面的人。他的袍子破旧不堪，但依旧干净；他的头发剪短了，不过一如往常乌黑；他的脸苍白而憔悴，这让鼻子看上去似乎大了一圈。所幸的是，他还没有绝望到发现自己长出胡子。

 

他扳起肩膀，毫不费力地摆出一幅权威的模样。毕竟教授就是演员，而演员需要观众。他蹒跚着走到门口，猛地拉开门。外面装成护理员的看守惊吓之余，将咖啡洒了自己一身。

 

他无意再次嘲笑那可怜的姑娘，但她的行为让他打从心眼儿里充满鄙夷。

 

“带个话给Shacklebolt，”Severus冷冷说道，“我接受他的条件。”

 

（某鱼注——Kingsley Shacklebolt，凤凰社成员）

 

 

两周之后，Kingsley——现在执掌全新的魔法教育部（Magical Education Department）——带着Severus幻影移形（Apparate）到某条偏僻狭窄的小路尽头，停在一幢呆板的水泥建筑物前。多么可笑的名字： _Scrimgeour_ _化狼狂研究院（_ _Scrimgeour Lycanthrope Academy_ _）_ 。从街面上看来这房子好像已经摇摇欲坠了，脏兮兮说不出的难看，旁边是满地碎玻璃的废弃停车场，外围竖着锈迹斑斑的铁栅栏。走进施过魔法的大门，Severus发现自己站在宽敞悦目的青草地上，甬道旁翠绿嫩叶间点缀着三三两两的天竺葵。草地中央坐落着闪闪发亮的秋千架和滑梯。

 

（某鱼注——Scrimgeour，斯克林杰，Fudge之后的魔法部长）

 

Kingsley带着他简单参观了学校。楼上是孩子们的水房和宿舍，以及教工们狭窄的寝室；在楼下Severus看到有厨房，感觉尚可的餐厅，以及微型图书馆，外加小得可怜的个人柜橱。整个空间弥漫着恶心的消毒水味道，所有墙壁都被漆成最普通的淡黄色，可是不管怎么说，这也比关在安全屋好多了。Kingsley拍着他的肩时Severus如是说，然后Kingsley交给他所有钥匙，带着两个早就收到消息被派过来打理交接工作的傲罗（Auror）离开了。

 

住校生在北面的教室等他，明显在试图掩饰好奇的目光。他回望孩子们，对照花名册记住那一张张陌生的小脸。

 

学生们实在太年幼了，校长Severus Snape暗自想道。他们坐在椅子上，脚甚至还够不到地板，只能悬在半空晃来晃去。最小的——Liam——大概六七岁的样子，没人确切知道他多大；Mather兄弟，Reginald和Robert，分别是八岁和十岁；瘦小苍白的Morton同样八岁。余下的两个女孩Geraldine和Janet：她们都刚满九岁。从九月一日起，还会有十个走读生加入班级，不过面前这六个孩子是不被他们的家庭，以及外面的世界所接纳的。

 

Severus同情他们。

 

“你们好，”他毫不吝啬地扯出一丝微笑。“我叫Severus Snape，以后就是这里的校长了。”随后他感到自己再也无话可说，不禁轻蹙眉头。坐下来没准是个好主意，至少能减轻双腿的负担，于是他召唤来一把椅子，坐在讲台前。

 

一个狼人已经很糟糕了，Severus想，现在他自己却拖了六个。

 

他的委任状简单明了： _给他们提供狼毒剂，日常看管。教他们你认为合适的东西。随时报告一切暴力倾向。将他们与正常人隔离_ 。根本就是巫师的工作，Severus寻思，学校被隐藏得很好，但是毕竟麻瓜大街就在不到一公里远的地方。

 

Severus狠狠瞪着Lupin，后者正走进来，身边永远跟着几个孩子，就像巧克力蛙永远附赠收藏卡片那样。Remus虚弱地笑笑，挑起一根眉毛打招呼。

 

“你干嘛不告诉我关于你自己的事情，还有你们都学了什么？”最终Severus开口。

 

Remus看上去惊慌失措，他喃喃低语着，却被一阵猛烈的咳嗽打断，然后男人抬起脸，死死盯住Severus，小心谨慎的神情溢于言表。随即他开始让孩子们轮流回答。

 

接下来的半小时中，Severus了解到Liam对于大多数外界的刺激毫无反应；Geraldine听不到声音。他知道了Robert和Reginald喜欢口袋妖怪（Pocket Monsters）；Janet讨厌蜘蛛和血肠（black pudding）；Morton晚上很怕黑。他还记住了负责这里一切杂务的家养小精灵（house elf）围着粉色的穆斯林头巾，戴着亮闪闪的趾环（toe rings），名字叫做Miss Tiffany；另外Remus已经教会了孩子们至少五十个愚蠢的手语笑话。

 

“真高兴看到他们学了这么多没用的东西。”Severus说，Remus冲他做了几个手势，那之中一定有 _fart_ 这个字，因为所有男孩子都乐得前仰后合。

 

之后，Morton想要看看他的魔杖，Robert想知道为什么Severus要用拐杖走路，还有他能不能也来试试。当Robert在教室里兜圈子的时候，Severus讲了关于弯角鼾兽（Crumple-Horned Snorkack）的寓言故事，孩子们令人满意地对此印象深刻，如果咯咯傻笑也算在内的话。Geraldine问他之前住在哪里，他是不是狼人，是不是结婚了，有没有孩子。Severus歇了片刻，用手势一一作答。最后轮到Janet的问题，他曾经有没有杀过人。

 

“是的。”他承认，瞬间所有孩子都睁大眼睛望着他——表情？不是放心，也不是高兴；松了一口气，好像得到些许安慰，大概吧，这说明他们并非异类。

 

“我是聋的。”Geraldine郑重介绍，她声音响亮，毫无起伏，但Severus想或许这不是天生失聪。她指着Severus，“你是——”

 

“残废？”他干涩地反问。

 

女孩做了个手势，看上去像被冒犯了似的。

 

“跛的。”他换了个词，看着Remus给小姑娘解释那是什么意思。

 

她表示同意，顽皮地朝Remus一笑。

 

最小的男孩——Liam——用力挥舞着手臂，Remus慈爱地让小家伙扑到自己怀中。

 

Morton——正绕着Severus的拐杖玩得不亦乐乎——回转过来揪住新任校长的袖子。“他说Lupin先生是唯一一个放屁（fart）不臭的人。”孩子翻译道，Severus在整个教室再度笑成一片时费了很大力气才保持住惯有的严肃。

 

 

夜深了，晚餐、洗澡、睡前故事还有就寝之后，Severus跟着Lupin下楼来到餐厅。Remus挥挥手，将两张简陋的折叠椅变成舒适的躺椅。

 

“喝点儿酒么？”他问，Severus让自己窝进柔软的垫子，嘟囔着表示赞同。

 

“和我说说吧，”Severus轻啜一口突然出现在手边小桌上的威士忌，“理论上讲他们怎么样？”

 

Remus向后靠在椅背上，露出让人心疼的惨淡笑容。“我和Greyback一起的时候，想方设法教他们些简单的语文和算术。我们没有任何读写材料，”他加了一句，Severus开始想象Remus究竟是怎样做的：用木棍在地上板书？他可不愿意那种情景发生在对面的男人身上。“他们对语言很有天分。Geraldine的妈妈教我们手语——孩子们使用得尤为熟练。我们中有一个罗马尼亚狼人，还有个意大利狼人，孩子们用手语很快就能和他们做简单的交流。”

 

“走读生周三就到了，”Severus皱皱眉，“你有什么安排？班级要怎么区分？这些孩子——”他抬手示意楼上，苦笑一下，“——能跟得上那些将近一整年都在正常家庭逐步复原的孩子们么？”

 

“你这样对比不公平。”Remus声音很轻，可看上去却有些生气了。“被领回家的孩子本来就是危险性最低的。只要加以足够的照料和鼓励，化狼狂很容易处理，至少比心理问题或者失聪或者杀人罪容易些。Janet和Liam是这里唯一的孤儿，偶尔父母会来探望他们，不过离开时永远都会讲同样的话。 _我只是无法接受_ 。”

 

Remus耸耸肩，继续说，“你真应该看看一开始的样子。仅仅让他们用叉子吃饭，学会欢笑和玩耍就是无比艰难的工作。那些像是牙刷发刷的东西——他们完全不能领悟。还有每一次洗澡，简直就是要命的诅咒，直到我们发现了黄色的橡皮鸭子，还有能一边泡泡浴一边吃的比比多味豆（Bertie Bott's），情况才有所好转。”

 

Severus天生有种可悲的逆反心理，这也让他担下了远比自己需要做的更加繁重得多的工作。魔法部只是让他看守狼人小孩，因此面对这种轻视，他给自己设定了更高的目标。

 

“我希望他们都能去Hogwarts，”Severus轻声道，看见Remus挑起眉毛。“或者是相应的麻瓜学校。他们除了智慧，一无所有——如果不能保证尽可能地因材施教，那根本就是犯罪。”

 

“Minerva已经带了三个最大的回学校。”Remus说着，一只手撸了撸头发。Severus试图不去看温和的男人，他一点儿都不觉得闪亮刺眼的银丝有任何高贵可言。他当然也不能去想那纤长干净的手指穿过自己的发际会带来怎样的感觉。 _为什么世上那么多人，偏偏要是_ _Lupin_ _？_ “他们已经花了整个夏天接受医疗辅导。”

 

“很好，看来这并非不可能，不过是有些困难。你就负责课程安排好了，”他说，“你最了解情况。”

 

“孩子们在所有方面都远远落后。”Remus伤感地蹙眉，“Robert甚至不认字。”

 

Severus凝视褐发男人的眼睛，“他们太笨了，Lupin，以至于都不用费心试着教育？那我们干脆造些笼子吧。”

 

“Liam以前就被同村的人关在笼子里，”Remus声音冰冷毫无感情，“年复一年，只喂给他生肉。Greyback发现那孩子时勃然大怒，他认为自己散布的化狼狂是一种 _恩赐_ ，而不是什么诅咒。”

 

“证明给这无知的混蛋看看，他大错特错了。”Severus说得无比坚决，然后举杯敬Remus。

 

 

 

 

 

 

九月份紧张而忙碌，Remus评估了每一个孩子，把他们按照能力而不是年龄进行分班。遗憾的是冲突随时随地发生，总有人痛哭流涕，抑郁不快的敌对情绪深深扎根在这与世隔绝的建筑中。

 

Remus说服Severus付给Miss Tiffany双倍工资，让她执教体育课和家用咒语（Domestic Charms）。Severus起初觉得每天组织两三个小时的户外活动简直不能理解：他们还是孩子，孩子天性就是玩耍，至少他这样认为。不过看到Miss Tiffany花了几周时间挑出班里不会跳绳的人，Severus决定相信这群孩子是他所见过最悲惨的。

 

Remus天天耐心地给每个孩子体检，很高兴看到他们呈现出健康成长的趋势。Severus则每月酿制狼毒剂，小心翼翼地校准剂量，以配合那逐步增长的体重。月圆之夜，学校的院子里就会趴满幼小且昏昏欲睡的狼崽，在一头高大的成年灰狼号召下聚成一群。Severus从来不觉得Remus是那种首脑型人物，但他不得不承认男人将头领这角色扮演得完美无缺。

 

满月前的日子里孩子们对生肉尤其渴望，Miss Tiffany提出如果不增加采购预算，那么学校必须自己养牛。她还表明照新任校长这样管理下去，孩子们长得太快，衣服穿不到学期结束就会变小的。

 

 

Severus几次前往魔法部，逼着Kingsley增加拨款，而且开始考虑发起私人捐献。有一次他看到了Tonks，回去后明知道不应该，可咬着嘴唇迟疑片刻，还是忍不住告诉了Remus。

 

Remus遭受重创般呆坐半晌，然后他撸了撸头发，勉力扯出一丝黯淡的微笑，这让Severus的心猛地扭曲着痛了起来。

 

“她怎么样？”

 

“看上去不错，”Severus回答，他不希望Remus想起Tonks。“她的头发已经恢复正常，至少对她来讲，而且也不那么消瘦了。另外，我们没有谈到你。”他末尾加了一句。

 

“最好不要。”Remus轻声说，“这些日子她在做什么？”

 

“还在魔法部。我想她会去从政。”

 

Remus笑了，“我能想象得出。嗯，你应该动员她参加募捐。”

 

“她说会给孩子们寄些东西过来。毛绒玩具，溜冰鞋什么的。”

 

“她心肠真好。”Remus感叹，然后望进Severus的眼睛，目光一片坦诚。“你也是，你知道的。”

 

“傻瓜。”Severus有些不好意思，拼命忍着两颊腾起的红晕。

 

 

除了学习行为举止怎样更像普通孩子，以及每天狼吞虎咽地摄取营养，Severus宝贝的住校生们渐渐开始与那些走读生对立起来。Remus警告他不要让事态变得像是一种竞争，或者将学生分成“我们vs他们”，但是Severus在看到Janet流利背诵乘法表，或者Roggie分毫不差地叫出草药园中所有植物的名字时，还是忍不住在心里喝彩。

 

Liam是唯一一点进步都没有的孩子。他喜欢给Robbie和Reggie为他画的小动物上色（当然是口袋妖怪：Remus心想他们与生俱来就有一种对魔法生物的关爱）。他大声唱字母歌，唱查得利炮弹队的战歌（Chudley Cannons fight song），还唱许许多多别的歌，只不过把所有的词全部换成 _fart_ 。相较于其他孩子茁壮成长，Liam只是变得越来越暴躁。

 

（某鱼注——Chudley Cannons，查得利炮弹队，Ron最爱的Quidditch球队）

 

十一月初的某个下午，Morton把粉色缎带和Liam的头发辫在一起，当他坐下吃晚餐时Janet指着他捧腹大笑。桌子被掀翻了，椅子也被踢到旁边，餐厅的窗户在强烈得不受控制的魔法冲击下爆裂粉碎。Severus三步并作两步，阴沉着脸赶过来。

 

Snape校长一把抓住Liam强迫他转身，捏着孩子的下巴让他抬头对上自己的眼睛。举起魔杖，他知道其他学生正惊恐地盯着他，怕他会动手打人，不过目前他更关心怎样才能柔和地使用摄神取念咒（Legilimency）。Severus从没见过如此混乱无序的思想：那让他生出一种亲手打理的欲望，还好控制住了自己。

 

_你想要什么？_ 他尽可能清晰地集中意念，然后劈头盖脸被一股冰凉——甜丝丝——柔滑的记忆所震撼。

 

“冰淇淋？”Severus问道，放开了Liam。孩子的脸一下变得容光焕发，Severus瞥了一眼Remus，看到他正忙着收拾混乱过后的狼籍，安抚其余五个被吓坏了的孩子。“下周才能吃冰淇淋。”

 

Liam再一次愁容满面，他握住Severus的手，用力拍打自己的下巴。 _不笨嘛_ ，Severus暗道。

 

“如果你帮我修好窗户，”他说，“我就带你一起去商店买冰淇淋。”

 

Liam轻轻笑了，伸手表示要借用他的魔杖，Remus紧张地看着Severus把魔杖递过去。小男孩面对窗户，惟妙惟肖地模仿Severus的声音，嘟囔着 _fart_ _，_ _fart_ ，然后在碎玻璃飞起来将窗户恢复原状之后，喜孜孜地把魔杖交还回去。

 

“谢谢。”Severus一本正经点头。

 

 

“这孩子天生就是Slytherin。”当晚学生们都睡下后，Severus对Remus说道。

 

“你曾经想过没有，fart是怎么开始成为典故的？”Remus眼中闪着狡黠的笑意。

 

“没。”Severus打开书本，好像一点儿也不关心。

 

“Liam觉得不安时，喜欢不停地喊这个词。 _Far, far, far, far_ 。我不记得是谁最先讲了fart的笑话，不过那让Liam安静下来，最终他慢慢学会了欢笑。真庆幸他们没选其他更糟糕的器官。”Remus停下，一只手抚上Severus正在读的书页。“Farfar在瑞典语中是祖父的意思，”他轻声解释，Severus脑中浮现出Liam小脸上坚毅无比的神色。他抬头看着Remus，男人耸了耸肩，“这是我个人的理论，当然，没准完全错了，可是我不想你认为那是侮辱。”

 

Severus挑起一根眉毛。“哦，这么说，祖父听上去就好得多？”

 

“简直令人感动。”

 

（某鱼注——原文“Touché”，法语，形容词，阳性，阴性是Touchée，被碰到或者被感动的意思）

 

Severus蹙额，“作为一个瑞典人，他起错名字了，应该叫Leif，或者Thor，或者Rolf才对。”

 

“Farfar。”Remus窃笑着揶揄。

 

“去你的。”

 

（某鱼注——原文“Blow it out your arse”，不过怎么想怎么不太雅，于是就酱吧=v=）

 

“孩子们把你带坏了，Severus。”Remus明显假装一副悲叹的样子摇了摇头。

 

Severus宁愿相信他对 _孩子们_ 产生了相当好的影响——至少对Liam来说。他让小男孩成为自己的正式助理采购员，掌管那辆一直用来从麻瓜大街绕到山坡后面杂货店补充给养的老式手推车。每周两次，Liam陪着他，细痩的手指死死嵌进他的胳膊，固定握在拐杖扶手上面一些的位置—— _这和与_ _Grindylow_ _约会没什么不同_ ，Severus心想。他与店主说话的时候Liam通常躲在Severus背后，只有他们给他糖果或小点心，才会露出头来。

 

（某鱼注——Grindylow，格林迪洛，一种长着犄角、浑身淡绿色的水中魔鬼，生活在不列颠和爱尔兰各地的湖泊中。它们以小鱼为食，既攻击麻瓜也攻击巫师，可是据了解，人鱼已经把它们驯服了。格林迪洛长着非常长的手指，这些手指尽管抓东西时颇为有力，却很容易折断）

 

Severus再也没有对孩子用过摄神取念咒，那太不道德，更重要的是，会助长懒惰情绪。每当Liam抓着Severus的手贴上自己的下巴，Severus都耐心地鼓励他开口讲话。

 

Liam，可想而知，不是一言不发，就是重复着 _fart_ 。但是有一次Severus明显感觉到了来自小男孩的思想冲击，不过他迅速封锁住自己的意识。

 

_误入歧途的_ _Slytherin_ ，他暗道，然后心中一阵剧痛，想着如果在当时，Albus会怎样对待这可怜的孩子。

 

 

 

 

 

 

寒冬呼啸而至，带来严重的感冒和不绝于耳的干咳。Itching Down Witches' Auxiliary捐来几箱彩色绒线，于是Miss Tiffany开始教所有学生编织毛衣还有围巾。欢声笑语的冬至和圣诞节来了又去了，天空阴沉着不停下雨，最终变成撕棉扯絮般的大雪，以及脚下坚硬如铁的寒冰。

 

Severus缩在大围巾里（朴素的黑色，来自Kingsley的礼物），打着喷嚏，迈出一步，随即发现自己不争气地摔了个仰面朝天，眼冒金星。

 

过了好几分钟Severus才缓过来。“噢，”他喘了口气和Liam说，孩子消瘦的脸上，两只眼睛瞪得大大的正看着他。Severus用手肘撑起身子，简单查看了一下伤情。“你能把Lupin叫过来么？”他问。Liam咳几声，吐了口痰，茫然地望着Severus，又咳嗽起来，孩子用袖口胡乱抹把脸，不幸把鼻涕蹭到了头发上。“嗯，去吧。”Severus柔声道，手臂一松躺回雪堆里。实际上，那种渗透骨血的寒冷更应该被称作幽幽沉睡的宁静。过了好久，Liam终于转身，跌跌撞撞地爬上山坡。

 

 

前来救援的是Miss Tiffany，她一下子凭空出现，对Severus使了类似 _幻影显形（_ _Mobilicorpus_ _）_ 的咒语，这可比幻影移形（Apparation）明显舒服多了，接着他们回到Severus自己的房间，Remus正等在那里。

 

“没有骨折，”Miss Tiffany用她标准生硬的英国腔宣布，递给Severus一大杯冒着泡泡的魔药，热气腾腾泛着柠檬味道。“只是是扭伤了。”她脱下Severus的靴子，一边心不在焉地擦了几下让它们重新光洁闪亮，一边走过房间把靴子放进衣橱，看着它们自动排列整齐，几乎是下一瞬间，她打开门，“如今——这里必须正常运转，所以孩子们在做晚饭。” Miss Tiffany坏笑着眨眨眼。

 

 

“很疼么？”Remus不确定地审视着他，充满关切。

 

“不然你认为怎样？”Severus白了男人一眼，努力让自己保持静止不动。如果他能老老实实躺上八个小时，一切都会没事的。

 

Remus走过来，侧身坐在床沿上。他双手分别按住Severus的膝盖，引起病人一阵嘶嘶的吸气声。

 

“这样更疼？还是好些了？”

 

“往上点儿——对，就是那里。”Severus长长舒了口气。Remus的身子总是冷冰冰的——孩子们拿这和他开玩笑——但是从男人双手传来的凉意缓和了伤处肿痛的灼热。Severus在这温柔的安抚中放松下来。“我想你从 _某些_ 方面讲还是有用的。”

 

Remus宠溺地轻笑，一寸一寸，小心翼翼移动手掌。Severus半垂下眼睛看着他。

 

他已经习惯于见到在战争和贫困双重压迫下苦苦挣扎的Remus。男人的脸孔永远刻着焦虑，挂着深深的黑眼圈，他紧抿嘴唇保守一切无法言明的秘密，清癯得让人心疼，几乎形销骨立。

 

不过这些日子Remus好像变了个人，他无拘无束，随和，谈笑风生，看上去年轻了十岁，更健康也更强壮了，足以勾起Severus每时每刻想见他的渴望。

 

现在他能看到两个Remus。焕然一新英俊潇洒的那个，皱眉蹙额盯着自己的双手，极力回忆战争中那个Remus的点点滴滴。

 

Severus的身体好像有了自主性似的，积极响应成为Remus注意的焦点。随着男人的碰触，肌肤泛起一片刺痛，然后又因为纤长冰凉的手指轻微向上滑动，Severus呼吸漏了一拍。

 

_不_ ，他责备自己。 _不，这 **不** 公平_。

 

他试着去想Tonks，所有人依旧避免在那傻姑娘周围提到Remus的名字。黯然垂泪，相顾无言，这就是想起Remus Lupin带来的后果，他可不会重蹈覆辙。他不会——不可以——想象那双手摩挲着自己光裸的肌肤，渐渐向上，又或者Remus的发丝软软垂落，轻轻撩拨，如果他能弯下身子含住Severus绷得生疼的阴茎……

 

他打算将Remus推开，但是男人在他抬手的一瞬间向后退去，静静望着他。不，Severus不会在那强烈的目光中看到欲望，自欺欺人是坏习惯。

 

“出去。”Severus冷冷地说，“我可不会感激你把爪子搭上来，Lupin。”看到Remus面上闪过交织着痛楚和苦涩的理解，他的喉咙骤然吞了炭块般火烧火燎。

 

苦涩的 _误_ 解，更像这个，但是倘若他让自己表现出对Remus任何深一层的同情，那简直就该天打雷劈。

 

“如果有什么我能帮忙的，叫我。”Remus的声音比往常嘶哑许多。

 

“ _现在_ ，离开。”Severus大声说，“锁上门。”

 

 

Remus在身后把门关上的同时，Severus七手八脚扯掉长裤——该死的衣服——欲望一览无余，他绝望地握住自己的阴茎。闭上眼，Severus让幻想完全掌控现状：Remus啃着他的乳头，发梢扫过他的小腹，温暖的重量切实压在身上。他肖想自己会对Remus做的事情，Remus又是怎样哀求他的爱抚，男人金褐色的头发被汗水濡湿深褐色，双唇因为绵长的吻而略显肿涨。

 

Severus咬着枕头在高潮中嘶吼，接下来灾难发生了，透过悸动的余韵，他竟然听到Remus的声音。

 

“Severus——你—— _哦_ 。”

 

“Fuck。”Severus沮丧地抓过棉被围在腰间。

 

“你刚刚叫了我，”Remus面露难色，“两次。”

 

Severus眯起眼睛怒气冲冲地盯着他。“我想我叫了。滚出去，这次就 _待在_ 外面。”

 

Remus轻轻扬起下巴，“我会把晚餐给你端上来，这段时间你最好把自己收拾干净。我们——我们需要谈谈。”趁Severus还没提出自己毫无食欲，男人消失在门口。

 

 

Severus怔了一会儿，考虑是不是需要羞愧致死；显然不用。他从床头桌抓过魔杖，狠命念了清洁咒，以至于整个房间在下一秒都散发着蔷薇的芬芳。赌气地把枕头丢向床头板当作靠垫，他换了个姿势，留意摆放好受伤的腿。Severus坐起身来，召唤过一本书，盯着那些扭曲着好像雪花在翩翩起舞的字母。

 

他清楚应当再一次振作，也明白得做出必要的牺牲。恶狠狠瞪着Lupin已经不能再让他无动于衷了，他只好压抑感情装作漠然。Severus寻思着Remus打算谈点儿什么话题： _你这个恶心病态的混蛋_ ，或者 _我很高兴你这样看我，不过那根本没用_ 。

 

听到轻轻的扣门声，Severus干涩答应，“进来”，然后就咬着牙认命般一声不吭。他这下真成老淫棍了，多可悲。

 

Remus挥挥手，一个托盘出现在床头桌上，热汤和吐司。

 

“下过药的？”Severus故意问。

 

“没这么走运。”Remus交叠双臂，靠在门边。“我想你忘记了消音咒（Silencing Charm）。”

 

“就像你闯进来之前忘了敲门。”

 

“我以为你疼得厉害，傻瓜。”Remus柔声道，Severus因为男人的关切，心中升起一股小小的喜悦，同时纠结着更多的痛，因为这不会——不可能——再有任何意义。

 

“你那样想我多久了？”Remus问，Severus端起杯子本想啜一口汤，却又放下手。

 

“哦，很多年了。从你在Hogwarts任教开始。”他最终抬起头，望着Remus的脸，对自己行为的深切厌恶感渗透进每一个字。“那是纯粹肉体上的，我向你保证。我肯定你觉得这很恶心——”

 

“不。”Remus打断他，Severus难以置信地睁大眼睛。“我觉得充满挫败，但并非恶心或者困扰。如果你曾经和我说过——随便说什么——在当时，我肯定回答愿意，你知道的。”

 

Severus感到自己心跳加速了。“你不是——那么，Tonks怎么办？”

 

Remus笑了，抬手撸了撸头发，那么熟悉的，表示无奈的小动作。“毫不相干，Severus。有些人两样都喜欢。”

 

（某鱼注——原文“Apples and oranges, Severus”，这个短语，应该指“不同种类的事物”，大概和“风马牛不相及”相似）

 

“啊，那么，Black呢？”

 

Remus怒目而视，Severus禁不住想到Remus在被激怒时真会变得相当炽烈。“我们在说 _你_ 。你打算什么时候才告诉我？你 _是不是_ 打算告诉我？或者，你觉得只靠想象就能满足？”Remus低下头，“希望如此，因为现在已经太迟了。”

 

“大可不必，”Severus说了他有生以来最愚蠢的一句话。Remus猛地抬起眼睛对上他，满是伤痛。“我凭什么要告诉你？我那会儿或许对你有欲望，不过别忘了我恨你。”

 

Remus表情愈发悲苦，“那么，你现在不恨我了？”

 

Severus叹了口气，把端在手上的汤放回桌上。“不恨。我们耗费了二十多年才建立起友谊，这对我来说比任何鲁莽的冲动更加弥足珍贵。”他耸耸肩。“性——随便什么地方都能得到。”

 

“说你自己。”Remus咕哝。

 

“我不是Tonks，你不必让我打包走人，仅仅因为你——如果你能宽恕我当年的……缺乏判断，我们能翻过这一页。”

 

Remus点点头，靠着门坐在地上，双臂环住膝盖。这姿势让他看上去就像十几岁的孩子，那么年轻那么干净那么无辜。“你应该得到更好的。”

 

“如果你曾经打算过给我介绍男人，我一定会诅咒你个笨蛋。”Severus凝视Remus的眼睛，“这不需要人尽皆知，我是个教授。”

 

“而且还优秀得要死。”Remus温柔地笑了，“别担心——野狗也拖不走我的。”他叹了口气，然后不动声色地将话题转移到Liam初来学校时各种戏剧性的事件，以及从前孩子们负责厨房时将Three-ring马戏团搞得天翻地覆。Severus索性顺着他，让八卦淹没方才沉重的气氛，但他忍不住留意到，Remus并不是在敷衍自己，一点儿都没有，真的。不过就算真在敷衍，他也不会拒绝。

 

Severus吃完饭，对Remus道声晚安，然后躺在漆黑一片的房间中，思考那是不是个好主意——或者更确切的说，那是不是有可能——诱惑Remus。

 

 

Remus凌晨四点半的时候将他叫醒，急促地拍门，喊他的名字。Severus瞥了一眼闹钟，迷惑不解。Remus给过他安眠药水了么？现在难道该喝茶了？可窗外依旧是伸手不见五指的寒夜。

 

“你怎么就阴魂不散？”Severus怨声载道地开门，冲Remus懒洋洋打哈欠——那该死的家伙——看上去永远精力充沛似的。“滚开。”

 

“你有Mage Fire么？”Remus无视他恶劣的态度，“或者免疫药？”

 

Severus召唤来自己的袍子，正色道，“谁病了？”

 

Remus抬手扶住他，勉强站稳身子。“那会死人的。你免疫么？”

 

“所有Hogwarts的教授都免疫，我亲手为需要的人酿制过。”Severus拿出他的急救药剂箱，还有一本《Mother Merrilee's Grimoire of Kids' Complaints》。

 

Remus如释重负，“我已经通知了St Mungo，他们会尽快派个医疗师（mediwitch）过来。不过看上去似乎Geraldine幸免遇难，她母亲可能给了她免疫药。”

 

“我们怎么没想起来？”Severus恍然大悟。

 

“怎么会有人 _不_ 保护亲生孩子？”Remus声音苦涩，Severus却想反驳， _这不是你的错。你守护着他们，远离狼群，野狗，魔法部的威胁，还有饥饿，寒冷，更重要的是远离疯狂——谁又能想到这些？_

 

毫无疑问，应该责备的那个人，是他自己。所有早期预警都摆在那里：和感冒相似的症状，红扑扑发烫的脸，还有明显精力过剩。真正的秘密永远藏在平淡外表之下。

 

男生寝室已经贴上了 _隔离_ 的标签，Janet的床也被挪进来。窗户大开；即使这样，孩子们随着火焰般刺眼的皮疹慢慢侵蚀遍布四肢和脸颊，高烧得几乎神志不清。

 

Robbie忽闪着大眼睛胡言乱语，Remus径直走过去，软言安慰，轻抚他的前额，在孩子挥舞着胳膊与看不见的敌人搏斗时握住他的手。Miss Tiffany抱着Liam的脑袋，小家伙吐得精疲力竭，却尽是稀薄的淡黄色液体。Morton还睡着，不过却张大口气喘吁吁，Janet和Reggie狂暴地跑来跑去，细瘦的手脚上红斑星星点点，惨不忍睹。Severus有些踉跄地退回到走廊上，深吸一口气，强迫自己无论如何不能倒下，然后着手分别通知走读生的家长和Kingsley，还有为骑着扫帚匆忙赶来的治疗师开门。

 

严格依照治疗师的建议配比剂量，Severus制作的魔药稍微缓和了足以致命的高烧。一旦热度减退，还有些药能派上用场。（“不许加提神剂[Pepperup]”，治疗师警告道，“那会导致扩张性脑损伤”。Severus深刻怀疑这姑娘是不是意识到了，她正引用他自己的讲演反过来指导他。）Geraldine拒绝离开学校，而且她在实验室表现得异常讨人喜欢，不仅精通各种药剂，更难得的是一点儿都不聒噪。Remus和Miss Tiffany强迫Severus睡上一会儿，坚持说五个小时不会发生大的变故。

 

这也是为什么，第四天，当Remus在黎明尚未点亮的灰暗中将他唤醒，Severus觉得自己的心好像坠了千斤重。

 

“Liam。”Remus哑着嗓子，Severus在孩子还没睁开眼之前几步跨到他床边。Liam已经气若游丝；躺着也不停咳嗽，憋得小脸发青，必须Remus帮他翻身才能正常呼吸。他眼窝深陷，皮肤蜡黄，瘦得只剩一把骨头，就好像刚刚得救时那样。

 

Severus摇摇头，“是用错了药么？还是剂量不对？毕竟孩子太小了。”他毫不犹豫地伸手胡撸了几下Liam的脑袋，柔亮的棕色卷发与如此了无生气的脸实在太不相称。

 

“别责怪自己。”Remus反应激烈，“要怪就怪Greyback，如果你一定要谴责什么人。”

 

“哦，简直没有一天，我不希望那怪物被痛苦慢慢折磨死。”Severus愤恨不已地诅咒，然后突然住口，又懊恼地望着Remus，而温和的男人则挑起一根眉毛作为回应。 _这样究竟好不好，他那么了解我，肯定我会说错话，以至于能淡然处之？_ Severus扪心自问。

 

“被痛苦慢慢折磨死真是太仁慈了。”Remus冷笑着露出尖利的犬齿。“相信我。他死后 _会_ 为自己曾经对孩子们犯下的滔天罪行付出代价。”

 

“这没用。”

 

“对，没用。”Remus道歉，“我知道你爱他，Severus。但他太小了，也太迟了。”

 

Severus抿着嘴唇，拼命眨眼压下泪水，拒绝Remus安慰的手。“你告诉我，他会过得幸福？会去一个更好的地方？”

 

“你不觉得，那样我就太伪善了么？我一直都相信为活着而奋斗，你明白的。但是——我们能做的只有珍惜一切赐予，努力做到最好。上天给了你十六个悲剧，没人比我更清楚你是多么艰难才克服了孩子们的过去。”Remus抓住Severus的目光，凝视他，“Liam爱这个地方，Severus。他有欢笑，有朋友——几乎像个家了。他从没这样幸福过。你给了他安慰和庇护，给了他自由，你把童年还给他，他爱你。我不想听到你说自己做错了任何事。”

 

“不要，”Severus一字一顿，咬牙切齿，“别把他说得好像已经死了似的。”

 

 

他们陷入沉默。Severus坐在Liam床边的硬板凳上，握着他的手。Remus站在他身边，偶尔走开去照料别的孩子。Severus肯定是打盹了，当他醒来时一股寒意流遍全身，不用睁开眼睛就知道，Liam死了。

 

“我很抱歉。”Remus哑着嗓子，“我去叫醒他们。”

 

孩子们围拢过来，一张张睡意惺忪的小脸满是痛苦，打着赤脚，因为冰凉的地板而蜷起脚趾。 _拖鞋_ ，Severus黯然， _谁说我们就习惯做野人？_

 

Remus平静地和每个孩子讲话，他们天真的问题让Severus疲倦且恼火，不过更多的是翻江倒海般心痛，几乎无法承受。

 

_我们都会死么？_

_Liam_ _去哪儿了？_

_我们现在一定要把他喂野狗了么？_

_他会变成幽灵么？_

 

Remus说他希望大家都能保持健康；Liam已经去了更好的地方（Severus紧咬牙关）；Liam会被埋葬，而不是丢到野外；Liam也不用变成死不瞑目的鬼魂：他在这里的事情已经做完了。

 

Janet手指绞着睡衣的下摆，“Liam会得到一块石头么？”

 

“墓碑？”Remus问，看着Severus的眼睛。Severus略微抬头，他们把这视为默许。

 

Geraldine挥手引起大家注意，她努力忍住不让自己泪流满面： _我们甚至都不知道他姓什么，或者哪天生日。上帝怎么能找到他？_

 

Remus蹲下来，平视小姑娘，边说边打手势。“上帝已经找到他了，亲爱的。墓碑是为我们准备的，这样我们就知道去哪儿和Liam聊天了。”

 

Reggie咳嗽几声，抹抹嘴，冷不丁冒出一句，“那孩子唯一说过的就是 _fart_ 。”

 

短暂的寂静，唯独少了Liam沙哑的声音，然后，终于，孩子们放声痛哭。

 

 

 

 

 

 

葬礼很简单，墓地也是，Liam被埋在楼房后面的蔷薇花丛边。Severus经常能发现有人偷偷溜到运动场那里，过不了多久，他就会看到诸如橡子、雪球、光滑的小圆石头什么的，被细心地摆放在墓碑周围。

 

“这可真不像基督徒，”Remus检查着墓地旁好像三条腿的马一般竖着的幼嫩枝条，“不过未尝不是好事，孩子们之前从没有真正的机会来吊唁。”

 

当大地回暖，他们在那里种花，甚至连Severus也发觉，偶尔自己能够聊上几句关于Liam的事情，比如他是已经夭折的孩子，而不是 _Liam_ _，永远地离开了_ 。

 

 

“你会再见到他。”当陷入回忆的Severus声音变得干涩凄苦时Remus柔声安慰。“这就是他们讲的，不是么？所有的爱都会在另一个世界重逢。”

 

“如果你深爱的人全弃你而去，肯定不会那么好过。我现在就是这样，Lupin。”Severus淡淡回答。

 

“我猜如果告诉你，我会回报你的爱，这听起来也不怎么舒服吧。”Remus忽闪着睫毛，Severus只觉得瞬间宇宙万物都扭曲着纠结成一团，飘荡开去，生生世世遥不可及。“想想吧，不用说就很残忍。”

 

“我希望——”Severus停下，失望地咬着嘴唇。“我想碰碰你。”最后他还是说了，Remus从壁炉旁的椅子里站起来，用他一贯的速度，小心翼翼，寂静无声地穿过房间。他停在Severus面前，抬起黑发男人的脸，不满足似的微笑着。

 

“我也希望你可以。”褐发男人轻声说。

 

“你能感到欲望么？”Severus问，Remus大笑。

 

“我感觉到的 _全部东西_ 都是欲望。”他回答，“这就是幽灵，死后还心有不甘。”

 

“抱我。”Severus绝望地要求，Remus的面容好像烈日烘烤下公路上那些清泉的幻影般荡起圈圈涟漪，他伸手捧着Severus的脸。“你永远都这么冷。”Severus说，用自己的手覆上去，修长的手指轻易穿透，滑入男人掌心苍凉的寒气中。

 

“像墓地那么冷。”Remus苦笑着抽回手，“我不想让你冻伤。”

 

“我想看看你的墓。”

 

Remus耸耸肩，“真的没剩下 _值得_ 埋葬的东西。你清楚这袍子下面有什么，或者，缺的是什么。”

 

Severus抖了一下，Remus握紧拳头，又松开。“我亲眼看见你死了。”他茫然道，Remus震惊地盯着他。

 

“嗯，我应该致以哀悼。我猜那场面肯定相当难忘。”

 

“没错。”Severus回答。最后他只有凭长袍肘部天蓝色的补丁认出是Remus。当他意识到野狗正撕咬吞噬的那个身体还活着时，他甚至乞求上天能亲手杀了Remus。

 

“别想那个了。”男人温和地劝他，这回他确实伸出手，指尖按上Severus的额头。

 

“你说过——”Severus低语，几不可闻，Remus弯腰凑近他。“你是为了孩子们才留在这里。”他哽咽，“孩子们会很好的，但是——我——”

 

Remus看上去内心挣扎不已，“我无法为了你留下来。当我死的那一刻——Merlin，我甚至不知道自己 _已经_ 死了——我脑子里唯一的念头就是保证孩子们安全。当他们都安然无恙，我想我也就应该像虚构出来的，已经过时的老朋友那般离开了。我是他们的，但这和我希望属于你一样。”他挑起眉毛望着Severus，“我会很高兴看到自己彻底消逝。不过在那之前，我——”

 

Remus栖身，用自己的吻包裹Severus的唇。Severus回应着他，假装那不是在亲近空气。

 

 

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

 

2009/3/4 凌晨

 

 


End file.
